XMEN: STAR SEARCH
by Scott Summers
Summary: The Phoenix, Marvel Girl, Havok, Polaris, Shadowcat -- five mutants condemned to space. Are they alive? Some of the X-Men are going to find out. *CHAPTER TWO: FORTITUDE now up!* please r/r!
1. lets go get em

**

* * *

**

_The Phoenix, Marvel Girl, Havok, Polaris, Shadowcat.  
Five mutants condemned to space. Are they alive?_

_Some of the X-Men are going to find out..._

**X-MEN: STAR SEARCH**

chapter one/prologue: let's go get 'em

* * *

Wolverine pulled a beer from the refrigerator and stepped into the courtyard. He took a deep breath, decided he should find a cigar and nearly went back inside until he smelled it.

It was coming from above, dancing across the wind like it owned it. Hell, it _did_.

Some sort of flower and herb blend -- Wakandan.

She'd stayed with the X-Men tonight. It was hard to know where Storm was most of the time (she was almost as busy as he was these days) -- San Francisco, New York, Wakanda..?

But tonight, Logan smiled, tonight she was _home_. With the X-Men.

Wolverine leapt into a tree, pulling himself up inch by inch, careful not to shake his beer more than necessary. He didn't worry too much about it -- after all, he was the best there was at... well, everything. Even Logan was tired of that line.

"Saw you on Oprah," Logan launched himself onto the roof of the X-Men's San Francisco home. Ororo Munroe sat on the ledge, legs crossed, staring out into the bay. Her hair had begun to fall from its perfect bun.

"She was a lovely woman," Munroe didn't turn around, her eyes focused on the stars above.

"Cut the crap, 'Ro," Wolverine plopped down beside her while simultaneously opening his can of beer. "You ain't a Queen sittin' here with me."

"I could barely stand her," Storm spat out. She'd wanted to say it all day. "I do not know, Logan. I am beginning to miss being a mutant first, a person second."

"You really think that's true?"

"Not for an instant," Storm turned, the moonlight drenching her face and chilling Logan's spine. "But it felt good to say."

Wolverine grinned.

The two said nothing for a moment, their eyes cast out ahead of them; above them, leaping from star to star.

"Skies are awfully clear," Logan finally spoke.

"I figured Seattle could use a cloudy night," Storm replied. Wolverine knew she wasn't kidding.

"Playin' God?"

"Goddess," she corrected him.

"Y'know," Wolverine turned again, "I think a lot more weathermen'd be right if it weren't for you."

Storm smiled coyly, looking to the ground below for a moment. Logan had returned to the stars.

"What're you doin' here?"

"Looking at the stars, Logan. Thinking. Enjoying the peace and quiet until you arrived."

"We both know you wore that much perfume so I'd come up here and find you, lady."

Storm smiled again, placing her jeweled hand atop her old friend's. She rested it there a moment. "You've been using the lotion I gave you."

"Skin's as soft as a baby's," Wolverine grinned. "It's been too long, 'Ro, since you an' me just... sat."

"Too long indeed, Logan."

"So why're you spendin' the night in San Francisco when yer hubby's in his big Wakandan throne room all by his lonesome?"

"That life, Logan," Storm pulled her hand back, "that entire life... to some, I am a black woman. To others, a mutant. And still to others a political statement in every action I take."

"You knew that goin' in, darlin'."

"You are right," Storm shuffled her bodyweight, her palms flat on the rooftop behind her. "But I simply wish to be an X-Man. To belong to a family. And here I am, in the world where I am _truly _from... with my friends, my family... but I do not recognize it.

Charles is gone. We've lost Kitty. Jean. Alex, Lorna, Rachel -- we do not know where they are, nor does anyone seem to care. Our Kitten could still be alive, Logan, and here we sit, directing our energies into moving across the country... building a home and starting at ground zero...

I barely recognize Scott. I do not know Emma, not anymore than I truly _want _to. The conflict is tearing at my soul, Logan. _Am I an X-Man_? Are there any left?"

"Look at me," Wolverine ran his hand across Munroe's cheek. "Look at me an' listen close. It don't matter where the X-Men live, it don't matter who's on the team or who's callin' the shots. It don't matter how many mutants are left or who's in space or if you're a Queen or a Morlock.

What matters is that you're sittin' here, next to me, like you did all those years ago... wonderin' if you'd ever be able t'make it in this crazy life, in this crazy world, comin' from bein' a Goddess ta wearin' tights and fightin' a guy in a metal helmet.

You're alive, Ororo. You're makin' it. And you've still got me."

Storm smiled uneasily. "You are right."

"Don't bottle everything up, Ororo... it just don't make for good weather."

"And when did you become such an open book, Logan?"

"It all started with Wanda. I'll have t'find that crazy bitch and say thanks someday."

Storm laughed, running her fingertips through her hair as she shook her head. "I don't think that's what it is at all, Logan. I think you really _have _been watching Oprah."

"Or maybe I'm just drinkin'."

"Wolverine. You can not get drunk. Your healing factor will not allow it."

Wolverine winked as he took another sip from his can. "Charlie had his dreams, 'Ro. I've always had mine."

The two fell silent again, until...

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" Storm turned again.

"Go up there."

Munroe arched her famous eyebrow. "Go up there?"

"You're right," Wolverine pushed himself to his feet, crushing his beer can and tossing it into the shrubs below. Storm immediately summoned the wind, the can slamming hard against Logan a second later.

Wolverine chuckled, grabbing at it and crushing it further. "Kitty might be alive. Alex, Lorna, Rachel. Hell, even Jean might be up there. Let's go get 'em."

Storm turned her attention to the stars once again and then turned back to Wolverine.

"Wake Piotr."

* * *

**_NEXT_: _JOURNEY TO THE STARS_**. Thanks for reading -- let me know what you think... it keeps it comin'!


	2. fortitude

* * *

_The Phoenix, Marvel Girl, Havok, Polaris, Shadowcat.  
Five mutants condemned to space. Are they alive?_

_Some of the X-Men are going to find out..._

**X-MEN: STAR SEARCH**

chapter two: fortitude

* * *

Storm descended the aircraft gracefully, T'Challa watching each step she took in awe. His Queen had come home.

"My love," she smiled warmly.

The Black Panther ran to her, pulling her into his arms, clutching her tightly. He spun her tenderly and didn't have to turn around to know she wasn't alone.

"You brought... guests," T'Challa said hesitantly.

"We have much to speak of," Ororo replied as her husband turned to meet Wolverine, Colossus and Nightcrawler.

"Panther," Logan nodded.

T'Challa stiffened. "Wolverine."

"Hello again, comrade," Colossus extended his hand, the King of Wakanda extending his own and shaking it firmly.

"Your majesty," Kurt Wagner smiled.

The King returned Nightcrawler's gesture, turning back to Storm. "If there is much to discuss, my Queen, then we should do it indoors."

"The air is a little thick in these parts," Wolverine chimed in.

"I must admit," T'Challa smiled again, "it is much harder to breathe in Wakandan air with Ororo away."

Nightcrawler grinned at Colossus as Logan rolled his eyes, then the three followed Wakanda's King and Queen inside.

* * *

It had been only an hour since Munroe had arrived back in Wakanda, and already she'd informed T'Challa that she'd be leaving.

With the other X-Men entertaining themselves in the courtyard, Ororo sat with her husband in their bedroom.

"Cyclops did not approve either, I take it."

"I do not answer to Cyclops," Storm looked through the open window, gazing down at her friends. She felt their impatience, acknowledged their understanding and felt a swell of frustration from within her.

Storm had never liked explaining herself. She'd come here for Wakanda's resources, not an interrogation. Not even from her husband.

She felt claustrophobic; she couldn't breathe...

"Ororo," T'Challa placed his hand atop hers, "my love. Talk to me."

"The X-Men's resources are null and void next to Wakanda's," Storm turned, pulling her hand back. "This is something I must do, T'Challa."

"The council, Ororo," The Panther sighed. "They are beginning to pressure me. You are here less and less... and Wakanda needs her Queen. _I _need her Queen."

"I did not marry the council, T'Challa," Storm stood defiantly. "I married you. I am Wakanda's Queen; I am yours. But I am Ororo Munroe, I am an X-Man, and there are those very dear to me in dire need."

"Then perhaps I should go with you."

"No," Munroe returned to her seat on their bed. "It is... a private matter. You are needed here."

"As are you."

"T'Challa, I will not be--"

"--I understand, Ororo. You do not need my permission to use Wakanda's technologies. You are Queen and owe me no explanation. I will deal with the council. I will deal with Wakanda."

Munroe's heart sank. Her duties here weighed on her soul -- and while she had a great love for her country, she had a greater love for herself. She had a greater love for Kitty Pryde, for Jean...

If Jean were out there...

"My love?"

"I am... troubled," Storm ran her hand across her brow. "These are difficult times."

"Then let us make them less difficult," T'Challa pulled her close. Munroe felt his warm breath on her cheek.

She brought her hand to his face. It had known war, it had known so much pain... but she had never felt anything so soft. So perfect.

The world stopped spinning for just a moment as he kissed her.

* * *

"Do you think he objects?" Piotr Rasputin sat along the edge of a fountain.

"Do you think she'll care?" Wolverine ran his claws through the grass and looked up at his old friend.

"Have more respect, Logan," Nightcrawler paced. "He is her husband. Ororo is here for her resources, for her love of T'Challa."

"And what d'you know about love, Elf?"

"I know enough to stay away from another man's girl, mein freund," Nightcrawler glared at him.

"Are you talkin' about _Jean_?"

"Already we fight," Colossus sighed. "We are not yet even holed up in a spacecraft."

"Yer right, Pete," Wolverine stood. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinkin' we got a lotta work cut out for us. Kitty, maybe we can find her. Alex, Lorna, Rachel... Kurt, you'd know more about findin' them than us... but if Jeannie's up there..."

Colossus looked to Nightcrawler again, speaking less freely than before. "If Jean is alive, she will come to us. We have always known this."

"I dunno, Pete. I got a feelin'... a feelin' that all'a these X-Men trapped in space are more connected then we ever took the time t'figure."

"We shall see," Nightcrawler nodded.

"...'sides," Logan grinned. "Jean ain't another man's girl no more."

* * *

**SHI'AR SPACE**

"Rachel?"

Marvel Girl turned, the former Empress of the Shi'Ar Lilandra standing before her in full armor.

"I was a thousand miles away," Rachel scoffed. "I'm sorry."

"You were absent from dinner. I was worried."

"I'm just preoccupied, Lilandra. There is a war going on, you know."

"Vulcan will fall," Lilandra nodded, walking closer to the window Grey was staring out of and placing her fingers over some of the stars. "We will find Havok and Polaris."

"I know," Grey smiled. "I just... something's coming. Something we weren't expecting. I can feel it."

"What could it be, child?"

"Help."

* * *

"We would have said goodbye to him," Nightcrawler strapped himself into his seat firmly.

"T'Challa extended his farewell. There is much he must attend to." Ororo spoke from her seat in front of Kurt. Logan was to her right, Peter directly behind her.

"It's no wonder he doesn't like any of the X-Men, Ororo," Kurt continued to play with the straps across his seat.

"He does not dislike the X-Men, Kurt."

"How are you feeling, Ororo?" Peter spoke up. The craft was rather small.

"It is a bit cramped in here, Ja?"

"Wakandan herbs and remedies have eased my... plight," Storm readied the craft for takeoff.

"She got some," Logan added.

"Logan!" Ororo glared at him.

Colossus cleared his throat. "I am happy you are comfortable, Ororo."

"I'm trying to focus, Peter," the craft lifted into the sky, "and honestly, the remedies hardly do the trick."

"You married him," Logan looked away.

Nightcrawler sighed. "This is going to be a long flight."

The craft soon left Wakandan air -- and within minutes, courtesy of not only Wakanda's own technological breakthroughs (including thermal and molecular shielding and internal gravity and oxygen supply) but of Storm's time as acting Fantastic Four member, the craft left the atmosphere.

Munroe switched some of the controls to autopilot.

"Who knew you'd end up with all this, 'Ro."

"It is an impressive craft," Storm nodded. She could feel the sweat roll down the bridge of her nose. "A modified version of the Fantastic Four's -- a gift from Reed."

"Richards?" Peter leaned forward. "Forgive me, Ororo, but did they not receive their powers from a space flight gone _horribly_ wrong?"

"Quit'cher bellyachin'," Wolverine answered for her. "You know damn well that brain's fixed any kinks since then. And I wouldn't put myself in any situation where I'd end up lookin' like Ben Grimm."

Storm smiled.

* * *

**THE DEAD OF SPACE**

There is only silence.

Silence from within the giant, speeding bullet which went through the earth so long ago now -- and silence all around it.

It had missed Earth; the Breakworld's dream of destruction thwarted. Space was empty and space was vast -- but it was bound to strike something eventually.

Its sole passenger had known that.

* * *

"This is the disk Hank gave us," Nightcrawler tensely undid his safety harness and moved forward. He placed it into a small computer between Ororo and Logan, a monitor buzzing to life before the X-Men's eyes.

McCoy's face filled the screen:

"It's almost like I'm there, isn't it?"

"Almost doesn't count, McCoy," Wolverine glared.

Hank stared ahead blankly, finally continuing. "Now... if you're quite finished, Logan. I've programmed Kitty's genetic sequence onto this disk. Ororo, I'm assuming you had T'Challa's experts hardwire the tracking device -- a type of Cerebro, if you will -- into your ship..."

Munroe nodded.

"...and as such, upon activation, coordinates will be laid out for you. From what little I know of the technology -- and from my studies of Mr. Fantastic's -- the coordinates will plot themselves, leading you directly to her. We had no sample of Jean's, nothing viable at this point... (though I believe that to be Emma's doing) ... but Alex's, Rachel's and Lorna's respective sequences have all been programmed in as well."

"I'll have my cell phone on if you need anything, Ororo. Just be sure to call after nine pm -- the rates from outer space are unbelievable."

McCoy paused and Logan grunted. "Always the funny man."

"...I'll miss you too, Logan," the Beast smiled into the camera. "Best of luck, my friends. Bring them home."

The screen went black, Nightcrawler took his seat again and Ororo turned to her friends. "Once I activate this, there's no going back. The ship will head for Kitty first... the last we heard from Alex, they were alive. We do not know our dear Kitten's fate."

Colossus kept his eyes on the floor.

"Perhaps you should have said 'there's no going back' before we were in the thick of space, Ororo," Kurt grinned. "You heard Hank... let's bring them home."

Storm nodded, accessed a few controls and a tiny device flashed K. PRYDE. The ship turned sharply, Logan's eyes going wide, and their quest began.

They would bring them home.

* * *

**NEXT: _PRYDE BEFORE THE FALL OF THE SHI'AR EMPIRE._ _Thanks for reading -- let me know what you think... it keeps it comin'! _**


End file.
